Housewife
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Luffy and Nami's step parent's are gone for the week. They leave Nami in charge. She starts having to cook and clean for Luffy. She sees it as housewife training. LuNa. Rated M for a Lemon. Chapter Two Revised 5/11/18
1. Housewife

Chapter 1.

HouseWife

 _A/N:This story was included in a LuNa story that I am currently writing however, I figured that it would be better as a standalone. Mainly due to ideas that I figured meshed well/better than this one. However I didn't want it to go to waste, I figured It's much better as a teaser to the main story I am writing.I wanted gauge the reception and get feedback. Before I publish that story. I want to see that this story is done._

 _Before we go any further. It is a Step Sibling AU. They aren't related at all._

 _But if that's not yo thing you can always click the back button._

 _Inspirations for this story include,Masquerade by DavidJoker. And Countless Eremika stories. Also The StepFather for Nami is Shanks and the Stepmother for Luffy is Bellemere. It's not a focal point of the story. Neither is it in the main story. But Luffy's Dad is Shanks. Ik Dragon is his real father but I couldn't write him. So when I say for example, The straw hat his dad gave him. it's not a continuity error. Also it's going to be a bit AU for Nami she's lovestruck. So she's a bit ooc. Same goes for Luffy. He's in Denial so he's a bit cold. But not for long ;) Now That's that done._

Shall we Begin?

POV 3rd /Nami. Age 18

"Ok Nami and Luffy we're off to Hawaii for the week!" Her stepfather and her mother announced As they began to leave, "And remember Luffy, Your stepsister is in charge. Goodbye now!" they both said as they left. They had won an all expenses paid trip to honolulu. They left her in charge of the house and her younger step brother Luffy.

Nami thought to herself, She looked over to Luffy. He was sitting on their long couch with a frown on his face. Wearing a pair of black sweatpants, some black sandals, and a black wifebeater to match, and His socks were white. He wore his straw hat on his neck you could see it dangling by the string she had sewn on for him. His lean muscles were showing, She quickly looked away as she noted she was staring for far too long.

' _I'm in charge_? _I have to clean the house, prepare the meals…. Prepare his meals, Do the laundry… Do his laundry.'_ A blush grew on her cheeks, thinking on it she was basically being a housewife for a week. She thought more on what being a housewife meant. Sure there was cooking and cleaning, But wives in general were supposed to show support whether that be physical or emotional. She began to imagine herself cooking and cleaning their house, suddenly Luffy would come home after a long day at the gym or his warehouse internship, a long day of hard work for him. And he'd look to Nami for comfort. Her blush grew even more. She wouldn't mind one bit. she thought as she licked her lips.

Her crush on him started when they had first met. Her mom had insisted on her coming to dinner with her to meet her new boyfriend and his kid. She didn't believe in love at first sight, She hadn't had a boyfriend yet. She wasn't even expecting to meet someone romantically when she left that night It was supposed to be her mom's boyfriend's kid. Thinking back on when she had met him, A small blush came to her cheeks. She wore a black dress shirt with a white skirt, trying to be as modest as possible. Her mom had taken her to a restaurant, this particular restaurant had a formal dressing requirement. So the patrons had to be in formal attire.

Her mom had sported a red dress as well as some assorted jewelry. The dinner was at 9 o'clock sharp, they had gotten there 15 minutes early. They were seated at a round table near the back as they had already had their reservations made ahead of time, it was a dinner for four. Nami had gone to the bathroom to freshen up, she made sure her makeup wasn't messed up as the ride here was rather hot and made her rather sweaty. After she was done in the bathroom, she quickly left to see that they had already arrived. She seen a man in a black suit with red hair hugging her mom. Next to them was a boy wearing another black suit. But he wore a straw hat. he had his hands in his pockets. She quickly hurried to greet the two.

As she got closer,her heart only began to beat faster she didn't know what was coming over her.

"Nami just went to go freshen up. She'll be here shortly" her mom said with a gleeful smile. As she gestured them to take their seats.

"Mom I'm right Here" Nami said looking at the three of them. She finally got to see her mom's boyfriend. He was an older man with red hair to match her mother's. He had a stern looking face with a constant smile. However he had three scars running over his left eye. The words Nami could only describe him by was that he was a dashing rogue, to her he gave off a robin hood-esque energy. his name was Shanks.

"Hello there young lady, You must be Bellemere's daughter. Hi my name's Shanks" he said extending his hand out. They shook hands. Then he gestured to the person beside him.

Nami quickly turned her attention to the kid who was sitting next to him, who Nami assumed to be his son, he wore a straw hat and he had the biggest smile ever. He had a small scar under his eye to match his father's, you could see his raven dark hair hiding underneath his hat.

 _Just then Luffy's voice broke her out of her trance_

"Nam!" She looked over to see him standing in the living room, With that frown of his ever so present. She smiled, Knowing what he was going to say and eventually ask her.

"I'm Hungryyy! Can you make me something to eat?! Something with Meat!" He said clutching his stomach.

She chuckled to herself, before she was going to embrace the housewife role. She wanted a bit incentive first, after all she wasn't doing this out of the goodness of her heart. She was doing it for his.

"Ok Luffy!" She exclaimed, "I'll cook for us"

He got super excited and quickly rushed her for a bear hug "Yes! Thank you Nami you're the best!" he said as his picked up Nami.

 _She was in the air. Her face was in the crook of his neck. 'Oh my god! He's so strong! She could feel his muscley arms constricting her. Her chest was against his. She rested her on his broad shoulders, slowly inhaling his musky scent she enjoyed. She was starting to get hot. She wanted to test him and see if they shared the same reaction to each other._

She gave him a wet kiss to the left side of his neck. He immediately set her down and backed away. She could see the huge blush running across both of his cheeks, both of his eyes were wide. She smirked, winked at him and blew him a kiss. His face was red as a strawberry. After a few seconds, He began to stutter incoherently

She just chuckled and turned to walk toward the kitchen, and began to prepare the food they'd eat for lunch.

A/N: That's a wrap for chapter one. That dinner scene was going to be longer. But It drew out the story and I wanted this story to be Fluffy-ish. Not dialogue centric and plot driven. But don't worry folks we'll use that M Rating :) Further note's it's Nami centric. So sorry for the lack of Luffy's view. And his POV will be a chapter. This Fic isn't going to be that long. It's a three shot. And the last two chapters will be longer than this I promise you

That is all -MJ22


	2. Mixed Feelings

Chapter Two Of Housewife: Mixed Feelings.

Chapter Summary:Nami finds herself fulfilling the housewife role, while her step-brother has erratic feelings about it.

AN: Rewrite of this chapter where I mix in my new writing style with my incredibly naive mess of an old one.

X X X X

The Housewife.

"Luffy!! Lunch is ready" The orangette hollered from the kitchen. Nami quickly turned off the burner and set her rag down. She admired the meal she prepared the two. a simple meal nothing too complicated, Two BLT's were laid out in front of her. And an extra one just in case her or Luffy weren't full after their little love dovey meal. Her face lit on fire at that.

Nami like the good Housewife she knew she could be put more bacon on her future husband's sandwich, knowing how he loves his meat. She blushed a little, being a housewife wasn't hard. You just bad to be there for your husband. Nami set the plates down on the table and decided to wait until Luffy would come down.

After a few minutes she grew tired of waiting. The orangette got up and decided to go look for him. ' _ **Where is he? He better not waste this food I made him, or I'm gonna charge him a kiss.'**_ Nami started walking towards his room, the orangette climbed the stairs and went to his door. She knocked three times.

"Luffy! Lunch is done, Hurry up before it gets cold!"

A few moments later she heard his bed creak, followed by a few footsteps and slowly his door opened.

"Hey Nami" Luffy said with a long yawn and a quick stretch of his muscles.

The Orangette noticed he ooked a bit groggy. He seemed to have taken a nap. Heavily apparent by his messy hair and the absence of his hat. Quickly seeing an opportunity to tease him. Nami moved her hand to one of the hair locks hanging in the front of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"You're very messy you know that Luffy?" Nami said with a Giggle.

"Nami~ Stop it~ I'm not a kid Y'know" Luffy said with a frown.

Nami just chuckled again and took his hand. "C'mon doofus, our food is gonna get cold. I put extra meat on your sandwich." The orangette finished in a flirty sultry tone, all the while trying to lead him down the stairs.

"MORE MEAT?" Luffy howled. And quickly bolted down the stairs.

Seeing him quickly rush down the stairs made Nami smile. Still standing in front of his door she reached to close it. However his ever so present scent caught her attention. Nami decided to take a peek in his room. She slowly walked in his room, Noting that the blinds were down and his bed wasn't made ' _ **He must have taken a nap…'**_ not wanting it to be messy she started to make his bed. It gave Nami a chance to show him how dedicated to him she was. While she was straightening out the edges of his messy bed, The orangette had discovered his straw hat on the floor which geninuenly surprised her. ' _ **When it comes to his treasure He's not so careless about it.'**_ Nami quickly picked it up. She noticed how fragile it was, she barely got to have it.

Luffy clung onto it for dear life, which meant the orangette was not met with many opportunities to wear it. Which made her sad if she was being honest. Nami walked over to his mirror. She hesitated putting it on, knowing Luffy would snatch it off her head the moment he seen it on her. Nami raised his hat above her head and slowly put it on. She looked in the mirror. She was Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a orange shirt that had an tangerine on the front of it, and his straw hat really complimented her outfit. Nami absolutely loved wearing it.

However the times she did wear it in her opinion were too far and between. She loved it. Only Luffy could make something so simple as a straw hat a true treasure. Making her obsession with money seem so trivial. She looked at the mirror again, Admiring her figure coupled with Luffy's straw hat. Nami quickly took her phone out of her pocket. And took a picture, Nami wanted to cherish it the photo, knowing he doesn't present the option of his straw hat to her often. She put her phone away deciding to head down stairs.

She walked down the stairs, and walked into the dining area. Nami rolled her eyes as she seen Luffy in front of two empty plates and he was quickly scarfing down the extra one she had prepared.

The Orangette was slightly annoyed at the sight. She cooked for the both of them, and he just ate all of it. However Nami should've have known better. He was a gluttonous idiot who loved nothing but meat. A few moments later when he was done with his meal he looked up and noticed her.

"Oii, Hey Nami you have my hat, I was gonna go get it. But your food is so good shishishi!" Luffy said with a toothy grin.

Nami loved seeing him laugh. It was a huge reason she fell for this idiot in the first place. Although since they've both have gotten older he doesn't smile as much as he used to. Well that's partially true. He smiles and laughs a lot when he's around His dad or their friends like Zoro and Usopp. Luffy seemed to be colder to her than anyone else. Nami hoped she didn't make him angry at her. Nami dreaded the thought of her to be the one to take away his beautiful smile.

Remembering His compliment and his grin made her blush like a schoolgirl. But before Nami could make a little comment. her growling stomach ruined the possible moment between the two.

Luffy seeing and hearing this looked down at his plate. Feeling a pang of guilt hit his chest. he quickly Apologized to her.

"Geez, I'm sorry Nami. I was just so hungry. I didn't mean to eat up your food. Your cooking is just so good" Luffy said with a sly smile.

Nami sighed "It's fine Luffy, Knowing your appetite I should have made more than just three sandwiches" she finished nonchalantly as the orangette turned towards the kitchen to get started on another set of food for herself.

Nami began to open the fridge but stopped what she was doing when she heard Luffy come up behind her. No doubt looking to steal back his hat. She turned to face him.

"Hey Nami, Can I have my hat back?" Luffy asked with a hint of a frown on his handsome face. also extending his hand out as he finished his sentence

Nami just sighed, she really didn't want to part ways with it. The feeling of his hat was so reassuring to the orange haired woman of eighteen. It was very cozy atop her head. The last thing she wanted was to give that up. So she took a step back. And said

"No"

"No?"

"Yup, No way. You owe me for eating my lunch. I get to wear your hat for the rest of the day." Nami said while sticking her tongue out and pulling her eyelid out to tease him.

But it appeared Luffy' didn't seem to find it as funny as she did, as once again That trademark frown of his appeared, trying to recover his hat he took a step forward and she took another step backwards. This repeated until Nami was against the countertop with nowhere to go and Luffy directly in front of her.

He slowly reached out and snatched it from her head. Not saying a word as he put it back on his head and turned around and started walking for the stairs. By the time Luffy reached the first steps, the orangette bolted for the stairs, knowing she would miss her chance to wear it for the rest of the day.

Nami quickly arrived at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at her future husband.

Nami let out a little sniffle and put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground, like she was being scolded as if she were a child and just broke something.

"Luffy…" Nami spoke with a slight exaggeration of a sniffle. Trying to coax some extra sympathy from her future husband.

Nami winced with fear as she seen Luffy start to turn around to face her.

"Yes Nami?" he replied, sounding a bit agitated.

Hearing him sound so hostile, she flinched, and Nami winced as his lean figure came into full sight, she bit her bottom lip in _**agitation**_. He looked so handsome draped up in all black. Luffy looked like he was a gangster the way he had his outfit. _**Especially with that wife beater on.**_ Ugh, that drove the orangette crazy for him. His stupid lean muscles challenged her and were making her body wild. The only thing that was missing from him was a 40 Ounce of liquor from his hand. Nami had to tell Shanks to have him stop watching those low-rider movies with him.

Nami figured now or never as she shook her head to get rid of the pervy thoughts running amok in her noggin. _**'if I don't ask him for it he'll never let me wear it…'** The orangette_ gulped and began to speak in a somewhat hesitant tone.

"Luffy… Do you think I can wear your hat today? You're going to Zoro's to workout and I figured you wouldn't wear it…"

He just scoffed.

"Nami, it's my hat and I wanna wear it. If you want a hat so bad get your own." He spoke with little to no emotion.

"Luffy…you know it's not the same. Please? it's just for one day. You know nothing will happen to it. I'm responsible. You of all people should know that"

"No. That's final. And don't ask me again." He said as he turned to walk to his room.

Nami felt heartbroken. All over a hat. She was shaking her head at herself. Nami couldn't explain it, But she wanted to wear it.

"Please, Luffy…" The Orangette spoke with some small genuine sniffles in-between her words.

She heard him sigh. It was a long sigh. He adjusted his hat and turned around. Nami couldn't see his eyes he was looking at the ground. Luffy slowly trudged forward. The floorboards creaking as he walked. Once he reached her he looked briefly at her making eye contact with her before looking away. He reached up to grab his hat that was resting on his head, he then put his hat on her. And said

"Please don't cry Nami, It's just a hat." with that he turned to walk to his room.

Before he could go to his room. Nami practically tackled him as she jumped forward and hugged him from behind. Her face was resting below the nape of his neck.

"Thank you, Luffy" she tried to speak but a few small sniffles were still present in her speech.

She was really happy. Her hands were still intertwined with one another. Happily connecting the two of them. She tried snuggling deeper to get comfortable but nothing ever came of it. Luffy was very stiff and didn't want to relax. So Nami settled for just what she had, taking in his scent and loving the feeling of her embracing him for once.

After a few moments Luffy put his hands on both of her wrists. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts because he didn't rush to separate the two. He swiftly let go of her wrists and shifted his body so he was facing her. She was an inch shorter than him, so she was more or less face to face with him. She couldn't find his eyes only seeing his mouth, but before she could daydream about him again, he picked her up and carried her, she quickly tightened her hands around him and rested her head against his neck. He carried her to the couch where he expected him to put her down but he didn't. He slowly sat down and rested his back against the couch. Seizing the opportunity, she shifted into a position where she could snuggle with him. Resting his head against him.

However what surprised her the most, he actually leaned his head onto her's. Nami smiled, knowing that her feelings were at least somewhat mutual. The Orangette let herself relax and got lost in her thoughts

X X X X

The Broody Husband/The Housewife.

' _ **Nami'**_ _ **s so soft… and She's so warm.. Her skin is so smooth…'**_ He could feel her heavy chest resting against him. Luffy loved her smell. It filled his nose up and didn't go away, he wanted more of it, to him, it was like meat, but better. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. But he shook those shameful thoughts away from his head. Nami was his stepsister, and that's all she ever would be

Even though in the back of his head he shamefully hoped not.

Luffy would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like her. He's been cold towards her just to push her away. It was kinda stupid to imagine that this would idea would work. Seeing as Nami always forgave him for everything stupid thing he did done wrong. While showing him nothing but kindness. And Now to top it all off she's starting to cook for him, and she's started to give him kisses. Luffy didn't know how to handle this. He kept telling himself that he wanted to stop whatever they were doing. Although he could admit that he was doing a terrible job at it. Seeing as he was currently cuddling with her.

Just then his phone went off. And he pulled it outta his pocket. Luffy seen he had a few missed texts. One from Zoro one from Hancock and a new text from Vivi

Zoro told him he'd meet him at the Gym at three, He shot back an Ok.

Hancock's text was just an Emoji blowing a kiss. Luffy just left her on seen.

And Vivi's text asked how he was doing coupled with a smiley face.

He replied with a fine and asked the same question to her, minus the smiley face.

Checking the time it was, he seen it was about to hit one in the afternoon. Deciding he had enough time to make the Gym at three o'clock. He decided to open up a food delivery app to get Nami something to eat. Seeing as she didn't eat nothing, and he didn't want to make her cook again. Luffy ordered her food and shut off his phone.

He sighed, he didn't want to get up. But if he didn't he'd be in her arms all day. And he kinda didn't mind that, but he already made plans. He put her hands on her hips to lift her up. But all he got was a groan in response.

"C'mon, Nami I have to meet Zoro later don't make this difficult." Luffy chastised his pervy stepsister as he tried to reason with her.

"Luffy, just ten more minutes please?" Nami replied speaking directly into his skin. Not at all bothering to look up from his neck.

Her breath started to tickle his skin. He started getting goosebumps from it. He shivered. Which didn't make sense to him. Since they were making a lot of heat between the two of them. He just sighed, this was kinda weird.

Nami feeling him shiver looked up at him and his cheeks were a bit red, he was obviously flustered. Was it Because of her? Nami blushed like a schoolgirl again, definitely seeing that her feelings weren't one sided as she was led to believe these past few months. She wanted to tease him but she decided against it as he might move if she made him too uncomfortable. So Nami just rested her head back into his neck.

 _ **About**_ _ **75 minutes has passed since we last left our characters, Nami, the self proclaimed housewife in training managed to coax her distant step-brother Luffy, into a cuddle session. Much to the dismay of said step brother. Who was anxious to get to his Gym session with their friend Zoro. There was much arguing and snuggling. Much to both of their happiness. Nami showed it proudly, while Luffy pretended not to enjoy it. Baratie Delivery was present however and was going to interrupt the two, much to the dismay of both of the forbidden fruit lovers**_

Nami sprung up when she heard the doorbell ring. She was still resting up against Luffy. he was knocked out evident by his heavy snoring.

She sighed, not really wanting to move from their spot. She let it ring a second time before gathering her bearings and standing up.

It rang a third time, this time she yelled at the door she was coming. Not bothering to look in the peep hole she opened the door up.

"Who is it?" Nami said as she swung the door open.

"Baratie Delivery, I have an order for uhhh Nami?" The delivery boy said emotionlessly.

' _ **Delivery? I didn't order anything. Did Sanji buy me Lunch?**_ '

"Uhh I'm Nami, But I didn't order anything." She replied at the statement utterly confused.

But just as she finished her sentence. her stomach practically growled at her.

"On second thought I'll take the food. How much do I owe you?"

He fumbled with his pockets and out came his notepad.

"Your order was paid for already"

"By who?" She asked suddenly very curious.

"It seems the order was placed online and paid for online through our app. Their username is… MugiwaraKid01."

She giggled, finally realizing who paid for her food. _**'He must have felt bad for eating up the food I made...'**_ It made Nami blush. As her husband it made sense for him to provide for her. Or least that's what she was imagining the reason Luffy did it, he probably did it because he felt guilty for eating all the food up.

Nami smiled, appreciating his gesture of kindness. And quickly took the food from the delivery boy.

"What is it?" She asked looking inside the bag.

"A cold cut sandwich with a bowl of Chicken soup."

Anything sounded good compared to the plate of nothing Nami ate.

"Thanks, have a nice day" Nami replied as she quickly turned to shut the door.

"Wait" he shouted

"What about.."

Slam!

"My Tip"

Back in the house Nami turned to drop her food off in the dining room. Passing by Luffy she dropped her food off on the table. Noticing the dirty dishes and the crumbs scattered about the table. Her housewife instincts kicked in and told her to clean before she ate. Seeing as Nami already did the cooking pots and pans before she got Luffy, she could wash the table down and clean the plates first before she allowed herself to eat.

She quickly rounded all the plates and put them in the sink. They didn't have a dishwasher so everything was done by hand. Which ironically Nami found she didn't mind. To her, it made her feel like she worked harder, she began thoroughly scrubbing each of the plates down and rinsing them off Before putting them in the dishrack.

After she got done Nami realized the bottom of her shirt got wet. Nami decided she needed a cooking Apron, so her clothes wouldn't get stained or wet. She blushed, realizing she was starting to become his stereotypical housewife.

All Nami felt like she was missing was a ring on her finger. She also didn't comfort him yet. Although if Luffy ever needed someone to talk too she'd be here for him

She loved cleaning with his hat on. It reminded her of him, and his new found affection for her Normally he wouldn't even say a hello, unless the interaction was forced. Like at the dinner table Usually their parents made them talk. when they were interacting like that Luffy would put on an act and be really passive aggressive. But in the past three hours she's given him a kiss and spooned with him. Nami giggled at that. She felt like she was on the right track with him. He started to be distant to her almost six months ago. But she knew his feelings were somewhat similar when he gave her his hat. He didn't want to see her cry. And gave her his comfort.

Nami suddenly realized her food, or in this case her soup was getting cold. So she wiped down the sink and set her rag down, realizing she was done she went to eat her lunch.

Nami quickly ate her sandwich and chicken soup, she was glad she got full so she wouldn't have to cook for herself until Luffy got home. She went to go look for him. Maybe she could sneak in a snuggle before he left. She was surprised to see him coming down the stairs.

"Hey Nami " Luffy spoke as he was coming down the stairs, she noticed he had a backpack on.

"Oh you're leaving?" The Orangette spoke in reply sadly, not wanting him to leave her company.

"Ya, I gotta meet Zoro in a half hour. We're going to the gym"

"What time are you going to be back?"

"I dunno, seven, eight, or nine o'clock."

Nami frowned and then sighed in sadness she didn't want him to be gone for that much time. He wouldn't even be here, all that time alone without him had Nami feeling antsy already.

"Ok Luffy, see you when you get back." Nami spoke, trying to pout and make it obvious she was displeased with the revelation.

Not wanting to see him leave she went over to the table, and put her hands on it. Stomping her right foot in place. Trying to really pout, and make it obvious that Nami was really upset that Luffy was leaving her.

The orangette heard Luffy come up behind her. But before she could turn around he ambushed her with a hug. Nami blushed like a school girl, when he got physical and emotional with her. She was not expecting it from him all the time. That's why their little cuddle session on the couch surprised her.

He leaned in and rested his head on her neck.

"Nami I'm coming right back."

Not wanting to hear his promises she scoffed. But he just laughed it off.

"Here, maybe this will hold you over until I get back." He reached over and _**planted a wet kiss**_ on her left cheek.

If the Orangette wasn't already hot, now she was on fire. Nami was sweating, a million different thoughts racing through her mind. Whenever she teased him like that she thought nothing of it. But whenever he did it to her she got so flustered. But before she could return the kiss, He released the hug and headed towards the door.

"See Ya, Nami" Luffy spoke nonchalantly as he reached the door.

"Hey Nami," her future husband spoke to get her attention.

Breaking her out of the little trance Luffy left her in. Nami turned around. Her face still a deep shade of red.

"Yes Luffy?" Nami replied, trying not to stutter, but failing completely as a blush the size of texas was across her face

He was standing at the door eyeing her.

"My hat looks good on you, you should wear it more Nami." Luffy said laughing as he went out the door.

Nami was still in the dining room. the orangette quickly rushed to see him leave. Getting to the front window only seeing him get on his bike and then him speeding off.

Luffy left her in such a sorry state, Nami was just hot and aching. She was craving his touch. Deciding to do something about it. Nami went up the stairs and went to her room quickly grabbed what she liked to call "her assistance" and went to the one place where his scent was ever so present. His room

She opened the door and that's when his smell hit her. The orangette couldn't think straight anymore, as her mind started to get foggy, she quickly discard her pants. Putting his hat on the nightstand next her. All she was left in was her tangerine T-shirt and her panties. Nami got into his bed.

Nami didn't have a guilt in the world doing it in his bed. If it was up to her they'd share one but they don't. she tried to sneak little "naps" here and there in here but rarely got the opportunity too.

Nami hadn't...touched herself in a while, Nami decided she needed to release all that pent up energy. All of Luffy's touches and kisses sent her over the edge and her in ultra lust mode. And she was just so horny and she was craving her step brothers cock.

Getting to work she turned her little toy on and placed it on top of her panties. Teasing her womanhood. She never let her vibrator penetrate her. Nami was only going to let the man she loved get the privilege. And he was currently heading to the gym. She let it run wild, quickly pushing her panties down to her knees and letting it tease the entirety of her slit. starting at the base of it and trailing all the way up to her clit. She imagined Luffy was teasing her, Rubbing his manhood against her virgin pussy.

"Oh Luffy" Nami moaned like a back alley slut. "I bet you just wanna fuck me don't you~" the housewife moaned,a as she imagined her duties. "I'm sorry I haven't given you babies yet~ I've been a bad little wife~ please punish me~"

She put her vibrator down and sat up to undo her bra. Once that was out of the way she discarded her bra and put his hat back on.

Laying down carefully, trying not crush it. She pulled her shirt up so she could play with her breasts.

She took her right hand and sucked on her thumb and pointer finger. All the while her left hand was teasing her pussy, pinching and rubbing on her clit. She quickly grabbed a handful of her breasts. squeezing them rather roughly.

"Luffy~ harder~" Nami moaned again. "C'mon~ that's it...tease that pussy~"

She started pinching her nipples with her wet fingers. She wanted him and he wasn't anywhere near her. She quickly got on her knees and put her face into the pillows, arching her back like she was in doggy style.

Nami grabbed her vibrator and started teasing herself again. She felt like such a whore as she touched her sinful pussy. it should be her husband touching her, not herself. She turned to face the door one eye facing the door and one still facing into the pillows. His door was open and she was on full display for anyone who walked by. She wanted Luffy to walk by and notice her. She wanted him to come in and ravage her. But she was all home alone.

"Luffy…" Nami moaned again, trying her hardest to imagine it was her step brother rubbing his hard cock up and down her virgin folds.

She felt close to her peak. Deciding to increase her pace so she could hurry up and shower. She was at it like a jackhammer. Teasing the entirety of her pussy. Loving when her vibrator lightly grazed her asshole. She was doing it so fast that she could feel her pussy juice start sliding down her legs. Just then one of the ribbed edges of her vibrator got caught against her clit, and that's when she hit her peak. Her orgasm hit her hard and she started to howl Luffy's name. As a throbbing feeling was placed inside of her pure, unspoiled cunt. Her lower abdomen muscles spazzed with throbbing and her lower legs felt like hell. She collapsed against the pillows because her orgasm took all the muscle strength away from her legs. Nami huffed and puffed as that stabbing orgasm rode it's wave throughout her lower body.

Eventually she settled down. And focused on her surroundings.

Nami still had his hat on. She couldn't believe she did THAT with his hat still on. She smiled at that. She could add that memory to her collection. She was getting tired. Nami wanted nothing more to go under his covers and sleep it off. Her orgasm still lingered in her womanhood. It hurt, it was so empty and soon that aching returned to her. Nami felt so hollow as her orgasm left her. It was so bittersweet, that satisfaction the orangette had caught but a glimpse of was just a tease. She wanted Luffy, no she needed him as that aching returned tenfold

But Nami could fall asleep, her housewife instincts kicked in and told her to clean up. She told herself it was punishment for not letting Luffy pleasure her.

She sighed and got to cleaning, figuring her liquids stained the bed. She grabbed his blankets and his sheets and put them in the laundry basket. She quickly pulled up her panties and decided to borrow one of Luffy's basketball shorts. he wouldn't mind she figured. She also put her pants in the laundry basket as well. She gathered all of his dirty clothes scattered about and went to get hers. She was Getting ready to do their laundry.

After gathering the clothes she went to Laundry room and started separating the whites from the colors. Not really caring if she mixed her and Luffy's clothes together. She threw them in and added the detergent and started the washing cycle.

She decided to get in the shower, because she wanted to be clean when Luffy decided come home.

After her hot shower she put the wet clothes in the dryer. And put the whites in the washer.

She went to go sit down and watch TV while she was waiting for the clothes to dry so she could fold them.

An hour later, when all the clothes were dry she folded them and set them in their respective rooms.

Since everything in the house was pretty much done. Nami was going to wait to get started on dinner. If she made it too early it'd get cold. So she just kicked her feet up, and watched TV.

9:30 PM

Luffy was tired his bones were aching. Although he didn't mind it, he said goodbye to Zoro and started to bike home. He realized he should have called Nami. But decided against it. He figured she was in bed already he was coming home. Just then he heard his phone started going off. He seen it was a phone call from his boss. He groaned, not wanting to crash he decided to pull over and quickly answer.

"Hello, Sir. It's Luffy." He spoke trying to sound as professional as possible.

His boss, a stern man by the name of Edward Newgate instructed him to come into work tomorrow. Luffy groaned it was his day off he didn't want to work. He had already planned to meet Zoro at the gym for another session. He wouldn't have the energy for another session and work.

He was a glorified dock worker he just hauled heavy equipment back and forth. Usually you'd have to be 18 to work at such a workplace but his dad got him the job. He sighed and agreed to come in.

He'd have to tell Nami he'd be working all day and at the gym with Zoro tomorrow. So he wouldn't be home until extra late tomorrow, sighing he got back on his bike and headed home.

9:50

When he got home he put his bike on the side of the house and went to the door to knock. He looked at the house and seen some lights were still on. He knew she would be waiting for him. But as he put his fist to the door, The door swung open and he seen Nami standing in front of him wearing his straw hat and an apron? He didn't get enough time to see what else she was wearing as Nami quickly embraced him for a hug.

"Luffy, your home" she said very cheery.

"Yes, Nami I'm home, Sorry for being so late" he said as he returned her hug. But Nami took this chance to smell him.

"Nami~" he jerked backwards while whining feeling a bit weirded out.

"I just got done working out, don't smell me"

"Why not" Nami asked, Putting her hands on her hips.

"You smell good, but nevermind that you must be hungry, your dinner is on the table. Follow me" Nami spoke as she left towards the dining room.

Spacing out, he kicked off his sandals and followed her to the table. Seeing what she had made for him, a huge beef roast.

"Meat!" he screamed. But before he could dig in Nami grabbed him by his collar.

"Tsc, Luffy hold on you didn't even say thank you." She said berating him for his bad table manners.

"I'm sorry Nami," Luffy spoke as he turned around.

"Thank you for cooking for me, again." He

gave her a quick hug and they both sat down

"No problem, Luffy" Nami said fixing his plate.

Nami hurried to fix his plate before fixing her own making sure he was taken care of before she was. It was one of her duties, so she didn't mind it. She'd been waiting forever for him to get home. Luckily it was a roast that she cooked, and that took several hours to make. Her sides were homemade mac and cheese. And mashed potatoes with beef gravy She made herself a big plate too since she was very hungry she only ate a bowl of cereal and chicken soup with a sandwich.

She put her plate down and sat across from Luffy, and began to eat. They mostly ate in silence. Until Luffy suddenly spoke up

"Nami I'm going to be working all day tomorrow, and I promised Zoro I'd go another round at the gym tomorrow. So I probably won't be home that much tomorrow" he said in-between bites.

"Luffy tell your boss you don't want to go in it's your day off. And don't eat with your mouth full"

"Sorry Nami, but I can't three guys called in and I owe him the favor."

She sighed a little disappointed she wouldn't be able to spend his day off with him.

"What time do you gotta go in?"

"Nine"

"Ok then, it's settled I'll make you breakfast before you go" she said standing up and putting her empty plate in the sink.

"Nami, you don't have to do that. You already made Dinner and Lunch. I'll just have a bowl of cereal. " Luffy said shifting to face her.

"Nonsense, it's my duty to you Luffy" she said proudly

"Your duty to me Nami?" He looked confused

She blushed, He didn't know about her little pledge to him. And she didn't want him to know, quickly thinking of a way to lie her way out of it.

"Uh... our parents said I'm in charge,that's what I meant I don't want you to go hungry silly." She said trying to fake laugh.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said agreeing with her logic

' _ **Really dodged a bullet that time. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'**_

 _ **But Nami shook her head at that. She wasn't playing house.**_ Nami was practicing to be HIS housewife. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this idiot, she was saving something for him that could only be given once. However having said that she was not ready to discuss what pledge she took. If she did, she risked the possibility of scaring him off. And she didn't want that. She would tell him tomorrow.

Luffy let her know he was going to bed. He gave her a hug. And went to his room. She took his plate and began to clean their dirty dishes. After she was done with everything she sighed she was on her feet all day. But it didn't make her upset it made her proud. Proud that she was the one busting her behind for the man she loved.

Nami climbed the stairs and sauntered to her room. She took her apron off and tossed it in the laundry basket she had placed in the hallway. She Passed Luffy's door, the same room she had relieved herself in. She was Blushing, Nami put her ear up to the door and listened in. She could faintly hear him snoring, Nami was glad that he didn't have to work hard. He was doing it already at work. She yawned, Nami decided it was time for bed. Taking her ear off his door she walked into her room and plopped down onto her bed. Tired and her feet were sore she figured she would quickly fall asleep. But she didn't her feet burned and she loved it. Nami would fall asleep knowing she would do it all over again tomorrow. And that made her truly happy.

X

The Broody Husband/The Housewife.

Luffy woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove. He checked his phone seeing that it was 7:20 in the morning he got up to take a shower remembering the promise he made his boss.

He wasn't surprised to see that Nami was up before him. She did tell him that she was going to make him breakfast. He got his clothes ready and got in the shower.

After his quick shower, he decided to check the time. It was 7:40. He had little over eighty minutes before he had to report for work. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

When he went into the dining room and he seen Nami pouring syrup over a plate of food, Which he assumed to be his.

"Hey Nami! Good morning!" Luffy said walking up to the table. She was wearing his straw hat, a Black T-shirt with an apron that said kiss the chef. And she also wore a pair of blue jeans that showed her figure off she wore a pair of white socks. Taking his eyes off her, he Looked over to the food that was in front of him. Two buttermilk blueberry pancakes. With a huge side of bacon, two eggs and some orange juice.

He smiled at her "Wow Nami you made all of this I didn't know that you were a good cook"

He seen her blush at his compliment.

"Oh it's nothing Luffy, you said you were hungry." Nami Replied, as she put her hand over mouth utterly embarrassed at his compliments. They got her so flustered.

"But nevermind that, eat up Luffy," she gestured him to sit down.

He did and they both began to eat. All the while complimenting her food. He loved the way everything tasted. After he was done he got up to leave thanking her for the food.

"Thanks Nami, See you later today." He said as he left to turn to the door. But stopped when he heard her call his name

"Luffy wait I made your lunch, don't forget to grab your lunch pail" Nami said holding his lunch.

"Wow, you made me lunch too?" Thanks Nami, what is it?" He asked with a toothy smile

"Oh it's just two bacon cheeseburgers wrapped in tinfoil." Nami said twirling her fingers.

"Well thanks Nami, I'll see you after me and Zoro's gym session." He said as he turned for the door. But stopped again when Nami called his name yet again.

"Luffy"

"Yes Nami?" He said a bit irritated as he turned around

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked with a very coy smile and her cheeks with a tint of redness.

Luffy quickly did a once over of his pockets. Searching for anything he might be missing but found nothing that was missing

"Uhh nah I don't seem to be missing anything Nami." he replied, utterly confused as to what he was missing.

She just chuckled and tilted her neck so her right cheek was more visible.

"Really sure you're not forgetting something Luffy? She said tapping her right cheek, insanely blushing at the request.

He realized what she wanted. And laughed.

"Ok, Nami, I did forget something" he put his pail down and walked over to her. She was Blushing obviously nervous about their little kiss. He pulled her into a hug and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"There Nami, there's your reward." He said as he planted another one on the same cheek. He turned to walk to the door quickly picking up his lunch pail he heard Nami wish him a good day at work. And he left for work getting on his bike and speeding off.

9:30 PM

His bones really fucking ached. all day of work and then 4 and a half hours hitting the gym with Zoro. He was just glad he was going home his bike got confiscated by dock security so he had to hitch a ride from his Co-worker Marco to the gym. After his session at the gym he just called an Uber. When the ride got to his house he thanked the driver. And headed inside. He wasn't surprised to see Nami waiting for him

She was currently waiting for Luffy to come home. He must be really tired after a day's work. He texted her that he was leaving the gym. And that was over ten minutes ago he had told her that he had called an Uber. He'd be here in a matter of minutes. Just then she heard the door unlock and Luffy came inside, he looked tired. The bags under his eyes clearly visible. She greeted him

"Hey Luffy, your dinner is on the table. It's just leftovers from yesterday," she said

"Thanks, Nami" he said as walked and sat down at the table.

She got up from the couch and went to Luffy's spot. She put her hands on his shoulders. Realizing Luffy has a long day. She decided to ask him about it despite knowing the answer.

"How did your day go Luffy?"

"It was awful, I don't want to talk about it." Luffy all aggressive. he quickly finished his plate. Standing up and getting ready to head to bed. She collected his plate and set it in the sink.

"Night Nami" he said very irritated.

Nami knew what he needed. And that was comfort. She blushed. She finally was going to ask him if he needed support. Emotional support or physical support. She knew what he was secretly wanting.

She walked to the stairs and seen he was Getting ready to go up the stairs. She called his name

"Luffy." She said in a calm voice.

He turned around to face her.

"Luffy… I'm letting you know that I'm always here for you. if you need someone to talk too I'm here for you. but...I also know that you're a man and men have urges and needs. if you ever...desire a woman's touch. Come find me, I don't keep my bedroom door locked." and with that she left to finish the dishes.

He watched Nami walk away.

He was utterly speechless.

He went to his room and tried to sleep but he couldn't.

When she was done with dishes. She went to her room and she was true to her word. She didn't lock her bedroom door. And it didn't take Luffy long for him to come to her room.

"Come take what's yours Luffy…"

X X X X

A/N: You may have noticed I showed the tediousness of Nami's cooking and cleaning. Well that was inspired by a Vietnam war book. Called the things they Carried by Tim o'Brien. In the first chapter they tell the exact weight of what they carried to show the reader the magnitude of the weight the hauled through Vietnam. I did the same thing with Nami. so her dedication to Luffy is clearly visible.

New A/N; May 11th 2018

You know, I always found this middle chapter to be the weight so to speak, it was obvious that I had to show that Nami was really dedicated and really was in the housewife brainwashed state of mind, of pleasing her husband and such.

Also, just give her a damn kiss Luffy. She's working hard for you! Lol. My favorite line of writing I have ever written was the bolded one. Where Nami tells Herself she's not playing house. That one is like the epitome of the whole story. She's not playing house. And for those of you who don't know when you play house it's like you pretend to be married with somebody else, usually kids play it at a young age. So the game house to Nami in this story, she finds it mocking her duties to Luffy. Nami is actually in love with Luffy, so she finds the idea of her pretending to be his wife insulting because she has genuine feelings for Luffy. Even though she's the one pretending to be Luffy's housewife. It's a toxic relationship for sure, but it's still a good foundation for lemons. XD irregardless I hope there relationship can work for the better.


	3. Comfort

hapter: 3.

Comfort.

POV: Luffy/Nami

Warnings: Lemonade

Kinks and Tags, Missionary. Fellatio. Cunnilingus. and Anal

 _Nami_ ,

Luffy couldn't sleep, not after what Nami had offered. he was lying in his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep.

 _Nami_ ,

He couldn't think of nothing else but her, and her recent offer she had made him. Luffy sat up, staring at the nothingness that was his room. She even cleaned it for him that's how much she genuinely cared about him, she wasn't doing it out of respect for their parents wishes. She was doing it for entirely different reasons, Luffy couldn't imagine why. He always gave her the cold shoulder, even before she made the offer. He didn't want to continue it. But here he is, contemplating following her into her room.

' _What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

Luffy asked himself. This could destroy his father's marriage. He shouldn't even be entertaining it, let alone heavily contemplating it. But that's what was eating at him, if it wasn't for his father and if he was adopted, he'd have no problem with a relationship with Nami. Hell Luffy probably would have already pursued a relationship with her, he wouldn't have even been cold to her. And maybe he would have been deserving of all the nice stuff she's done for him.

He heard two taps on the door, then heard her door opening and closing.

 _Nami_ …

Luffy laid his head back down and decided against it. He wouldn't pursue that type of relationship with her. Although he did kiss her... repeatedly... along with a few too many hugs. He shook his head and tried to go back to sleep.

 _Nami_ ,

Luffy shifted sides, trying to get comfortable. Trying to find solace in this situation.

 _Nami_ ,

He put his pillow over his head to drain out all the thoughts. He didn't want to think of anything.

 _Nami_ ,

Luffy threw his covers off, deciding to go into her room, he was being incredibly selfish to his dad but he didn't care. He got to his door and he opened it. The smell of cleaning supplies hit him. Remembering she had cleaned the entire house. He walked over to her door, he studied her door knob. Realizing once he opened it, there was no going back. Even if he didn't go through with it. she'd know that he wants that kind of support from her, and once she knew... that then the kisses and the teasing would jump to a whole different level.

Luffy sighed, his whole body was sore. He had worked all day and god damn did that take a toll on him. Luffy thought he was pretty energetic most of the time, but this feeling of wear and tear definitely put his mood fowl.

Luffy grabbed her door knob, slowly turning it, she didn't lie about it. She left her door unlocked, she wanted this and was willing to go through with it. He pushed the door open, his hand was shaking, a sign that showed he was incredibly nervous about the situation.

Once he was in the room he shut the door, he looked over to the bed to see Nami sitting up facing the door. Her eyes looking directly at him.

"Hmmmm, it didn't take you long to find my room eh, Luffy~?" Nami spoke, The tone she was speaking in was sultry, very sultry Luffy noted.

"Don't be shy Luffy, it's comfy over here" Nami told him as she started padding the spot next to her.

Luffy was nervous, and Nami was just calm and collected. He didn't know what to do.

"Come take what's yours Luffy." Nami instructed, using her finger to motion him forward. Saying it in the same sultry tone.

Deciding now or never. Luffy slowly walked forward.

Nami Giggled,

"I knew you'd come here,"

Luffy sat down on the edge of her bed. Looking left towards the door.

Nami giggled once again. She quickly got on her hands and knees and slowly moved towards him. Once she got to him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered in his hear.

"Shy, huh?" Nami said with a little lick to his ear.

Luffy jerked a bit forward, but she held him in place.

"You weren't so shy when you were giving me kisses and snuggling with me, were you Luffy?" Nami finished with a giggle and started giving trails of kisses down his neck, starting from his ear. But didn't get far as Luffy quickly spoke up

"Nami, wait." Luffy said as he looked at her.

Nami stopped and she looked at him, with a look of concern and sadness present in her beautiful amber eyes.

"Luffy, what's wrong? " Nami asked him with a saddened tone.

"Nami, what about our parents marriage? What about them? are you sure you want to go through with this?" Luffy asked, a bit frightful. unsure how to break the ice about this taboo subject.

Nami just sighed in response, then quickly offered a reply. "Luffy, when I offered my support to you. I meant it, and as for our parents, I don't know" Nami replied staring at his hands.

But Luffy felt her slowly take both of his hands. Getting ready to speak.

"But… what I do know is," Nami continued, lifting his hands to hold them.

"I know that what we have it's something, and I know that you're a great guy and you care about me so deeply. I'm extremely happy you came in here and didn't rush into it. If it were anyone else they would have just used me, but you didn't Luffy, and you made sure I was completely comfortable with it. You don't know how much that means to me." Nami continued, blushing as she spoke.

"Nami, how are you so comfortable with this? We're step siblings, we shouldn't be doing this"

Nami just sighed again. and then spoke up in irratation. like she hated that fact they were siblings in a distant sense.

"Luffy, I never saw you as a step brother. Well originally I did, but then when you got older…."

Nami just trailed off.

He looked at Nami, Luffy could tell that she was being sincere. those beautiful amber eyes shined with sincerity, and that made Luffy happy.

But after a few seconds Nami continued.

"But Luffy, I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you don't want to do this you're free to go back to your room. If you just want to talk I'm here for that too, but I have a feeling you didn't come in here to talk, you came in my room for something else…"

Nami let out a playful chuckle, a pink blush present on her cheeks.

"Did you see me as a step sister Luffy? If you did what we're about to do will be a bit kinky"

Hearing this from Nami caused him to blush

"Let's get back to what we were doing shall we? I have a gift for you"

"A gift Nami?" Luffy replied somewhat confused, only having a slight idea about what she was talking about.

"Yes Luffy, a gift, a gift that I've been saving for you. And this gift can be only given once, and I've been saving it for you"

Luffy realized what she meant, and opened his mouth to speak.

But Nami closed the space between the two and planted a kiss on his lips, Luffy was shocked. But he closed his eyes and deepened their kiss. He loved the feelings of her soft lips against his, it didn't feel wrong at all, he felt her tilt her head. He wrapped his arms around her neck, strengthening the bond between the two. connecting them even closer.

They both separated for a moment for air, but Luffy not wanting to leave Nami a chance to recover he quickly returned the kiss. Showing her that their feelings were mutual. Like they always had been.

Luffy felt the tip of Nami's tongue press against his lips asking to be let in. Luffy was hesitant, but he slowly opened his mouth.

Nami immediately seized the opportunity to attack his mouth. She pushed her tongue directly into his, she moaned as she got to taste him. Luffy groaned as his tongue intertwined with hers. they fought for dominance, both fighting aggressively to claim thay spot over the other.

after a few moments They broke the deep kiss, so the both of them could catch their breath.

Nami slowly spoke up, slightly panting and breathing a bit harder.

"You have my first kiss Luffy, but that's not the only first you're gonna take from me."

Nami told him, as she licked her lips and pushed him down, but before she could mount him he scooted to the top of the bed, so his head was resting on Nami's pillows.

"You're mine Luffy, no one else's. Not that harlot Hancock's. Not Vivi's, Not Rejiu's. **YOU'RE MINE"**.

Nami spoke as she mounted him, and went straight to his neck, and began to suck on it, Intending to leave a hickey for the world too see.

Luffy yelped as Nami began to attack his neck

"Nami~ ahhh, not so rough" Luffy moaned as she started to suck harder.

Luffy felt her smile through her lips, but she didn't stop with the hickey, this went on for what felt like an eternity. Luffy moaning as she lapped her tongue on his neck. But Nami stopped, and when she stopped the hickey, he heard a popping sound along with her giving a little kiss to the inflated bruise. He could feel that it was a big hickey she had given him, Now he had to wear turtlenecks or just wear it with pride. Which Nami knew Luffy was going to do anyways.

Nami got off him, and admired her handy work, seeing Luffy with her bruise she had given him was extremely hot for her. She was being extra assertive with him. Her promise of it being kinky was definitely coming true.

Wanting him to take the lead. Nami gestured him forward.

"Come give me one to match yours Luffy~" Nami spoke as she pointed to her neck

Not wasting any time, Luffy sat up and took her in a small hug. He started by kissing her on the cheek. and slowly started giving trails of kisses down to her neck. Nami shuddering as he slowly inched towards her neck. Once he reached her neck, Luffy felt his neck to find the mark she left on his, once he found it, he lined it up with her neck and started teasing her, giving Nami little licks and smooches. Nami must have loved the attention as she moaned and yipped at him.

"Ahh~, Luffy~ that feels soo gooood~"

Nami's skin tasted like lotion and was so smooth, and by the sounds Nami was making, he could tell he was doing a good job.

Lufy reached up to grab her neck, he originally tried to caress it but he ended up squeezing it, Causing Nami to lightly moan. He looked up at her to see her reaction. Nami eyed him carefully, but then just smirked at him.

"You like choking poor girls like me Luffy~? I suppose you want to spank me too huh?" Nami replied with a light giggle.

Luffy let go of her neck and released his mouth. Noticing the sizable bruise he left on Nami's neck.

Luffy grunted, wanting to move things forward. he lowered his hands to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it up. Nami helped him along, quickly grabbing her shirt and lifting it up.

Luffy took notice of her, Nami was wearing a white bra. Her breasts were very perky. Her bra was small on her. He unconsciously licked his lips wanting to taste her again.

Nami covered herself, blushing very heavily. She was embarrassed by Luffy's hungry stare.

Nami turned around and gestured to the back so he could undo it. After undoing it she let it fall. Luffy was about to see her without her clothes, she was embarrassed to say the least. Nami reached over to shut her lamp off so he wouldn't see her yet. But Luffy grabbed her hand.

"Nami, why are you shutting off the light?" Luffy asked her, utterly confused.

Nami looked at him, and quickly looked away from him. she was in a sense, ashamed.

"I'm not ready for you to see me Luffy…"

Luffy grabbed her shoulder so she could face him.

"Why not Nami? You're beautiful" Luffy replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Nami's heart fluttered at his comment. So Nami turned to face him, letting her busty and perky breasts be seen.

"You can touch them Luffy…"

Nami replied, still a bit bashful since Luffy was looking at her with a lust filled gaze. Nami looked away, unwilling to greet his peverted gaze.

Luffy reached forward. Watching Nami flinch a bit before he put his hands on them.

 _'Their both so soft'_

Luffy thought to himself, as he gave them both a soft squeeze. he put his thumb in the corner of his mouth getting it wet. Luffy then went back to Nami's breasts, massaging her right nipple with his thumb in a circular motion so it would get hard. He heard her let out a little breath. Luffy just chuckled, and he gave Nami's nipple a little lick. This caused her to moan a bit.

But Nami wasn't satisfied as he was just teasing her.

"Luffy~, please be rougher. I'm not gonna break. " She replied pouting.

Luffy just smirked.

"We'll see about that then Nami"

Luffy quickly put his mouth on her right nipple, deciding to be rougher than he would have liked. He spread her legs with his knee and began to rub Nami's womanhood through her sweat shorts.

This got Luffy a loud moan in response, but he pressed on. Deciding to switch pace he pinched Nami's other nipple with his free fingers rather roughly. This got him an especially loud moan from her, and even got her to try to push his fingers away but Nami stopped when Luffy pinched her nipple even harder.

"Luffy~ not so rough. You're hurting me."

Hearing this Luffy immediatley backed off, not wanting to hurt Nami. He took his tongue off her nipple and quickly Apologized.

"I'm sorry, Nami."

"It's ok Luffy, be rough but not to the point where it hurts, but it's time for you to relax. And let me do all the hard work..." Nami trailed off, gesturing for him to lie down.

As soon as he did, Nami let her hand trail down his body. All the way down to Luffy's manhood, gently rubbing it against his shorts. Causing him to moan.

Realizing now or never, Nami grabbed his shorts and took them off. It was embarrassing to see it so quickly because she thought he was wearing underwear but he wasn't. He was free balling, And his manhood was twitching with slight precum leaking already.

Luffy was definitely above average with his length being 7-8 eight inches long, it was rather thick too. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the pleasure Luffy would bring her with his cock.

"Here I go luffy~ just relax ok?"

Nami seen Luffy shake his head yes and that was her ok to get started.

She slowly wrapped her right around his thick length. giving it a few pumps. Nami whimpered, some of the pre cum started to leak from the tip. Nami knew, she had no doubt where his loads were going to end up. down her gullet no doubt, she moved her left hand over to the side. using her left to support herself as she did this peverted act.

Luffy felt massive in her hands. That's not even mentioning the size of his balls. Nami slowly began to pump his cock, Every few moments she heard Luffy moan her name. At that, Nami felt pride, she was pleasuring **her** man. She felt as if she got a 1-UP from all those whores chasing HER Luffy. She began to increase her pace, starting from his tip all the way to the end of his shaft, the heat from her speed was making it quite hot. She noticed his tip leaking pre cum again, and Nami wanted to taste it. Licking her lips as she bent down and went to pleasure him. She focused to where it was leaking. And in one fluid motion she licked it all up. But the taste what was not was she expecting. It was very very bitter. But even though almost every instinct in her body told her to spit it out. Her housewife instincts told her to swallow it. And she did for better or worse, she went back to sucking him off, or to start in this case.

Nami readied her throat and took all of him into her mouth or as much as she could. She felt Luffy yip and thrust at her. She started to bob up and down, letting her instincts take place.

"Fucking Nami~~ it's soooo goooood." Luffy moaned.

Nami had no experience doing this kind of thing. But Luffy was moaning kind of loudly, so Nami figured she was doing a good job. Continuing to suck him off, she used her tongue to wrap around him. '

' _God he's so thick and it's so hot_.' it made her mouth feel so perverted. Nami continued to pleasure him, but Luffy, impatient as always. Kept using his hipst to thrust at her, intent. on making her throat jelly. Deciding to change pace, Nami took him out of her mouth. Seeing Luffy's thick cock covered in her shiny saliva made her want to guide it too her pussy. But held off because Nami thought he barely got to play with her breasts.

Luffy couldn't believe how good Nami's mouth felt. He did however thrust at her, trying to get even more pleasure out of the situation. She took it out of her mouth hearing her popping sound. And went back to a hand job. Luffy was a bit disappointed, missing the feeling of her hot mouth already. But he couldn't feel too bad his dick was very slick at this point. And her speed she went at jerking him off was tenfold compared to last time. He groaned as Nami started to lick his shaft up and down. She was definitely teasing him. She let go and quickly put both of her tits on his cock. She felt her grab her nipple and tease the tip of his cock. But then he felt her breasts put it in a vice like grip. It was very tight here but her tits were so smooth and soft. She began to tit fuck him. He loved the feeling of tightness her breasts gave him. He thrusted at her again trying to get her to go faster. It was so hot between her breasts. He grunted feeling that tension in his groin.

"Luffy, tell me when you're about to cum ok?" Nami spoke as she returned to her tit fuck.

It was so hot between her breasts, all her saliva from her blowjob was gone. This only caused Nami to increase her pace, wanting to taste that bitter milk of his again. God it was so wet between her thighs. Her pussy wanted to take him already. Jesus, this was her life if she continued down this road. Nami imagined Luffy coming home and taking her roughly and with out mercy. Nami was finally his housewife. She used her breasts faster. God's it was so hot! Nami loved seeing Luffy drool and seeing his eyes roll back in his head was so hot!

But Luffy groaned again. Interrupting her thoughts.

"Nami… I'm about to cum." Luffy spoke, barely audible.

Nami really hated to do this, but she took her tits off his cock, and before Luffy could complain she took him in his entirety. Forcing all of it into his mouth. She relaxed her throat and began to gag on it. But pressed on, as she was **_craving_** his bitter seed.

Nami wanted all of his stinky, slimy, nasty seed to go down her gullet, those perverted thoughts drove her to go faster. Making sure his cum would coat her throat. Feeling her pussy juice trickle down her thighs, Nami relished in these peverted thoughts. it was so hot...

Luffy was jerking like a wild animal he didn't want to be too rough but he grabbed a handful of her hair and held her in place. Just then Nami pushed his cock even deeper into her mouth. Feeling that, Luffy felt he was about to explode.

"Nami I'm cumming! " Luffy shouted as he released all his pent up energy into her throat and mouth.

Nami couldn't breath, all of his thick seed was going down her throat and it made it burn. Tears were forming in her eyes. But she persisted on getting every single drop. She felt her lower walls clench but nothing came out of it as she was barely touched their. His seed had nowhere to go but down her throat. So that's where it went. After what felt like an eternity he shot his last rope and fell down on the bed releasing her hair. He was panting, Obviously tired.

Nami couldn't think, she sat up and got on her knees and looked up at her ceiling, so it would be easy swallow the last of it. Her throat burned, but she **_loved_** it. She opened her mouth still a drop or two on her tongue. resting as she focused on recovering. She chuckled to herself as a single thought drifted into her mind.

'Geez _, Luffy... I'm gonna be swallowing your cum for a while... all my life hopefully... and I think I'm alright with that,'_ Nami finished with a little chuckle

Luffy sat up, he felt great after Nami's mouth had taken his load. He looked at her, He'd seen she was on her knees, she was sitting on her legs. Nami was all but naked saved for her sweat shorts that he could see were very damp. He studied Nami's face, her left eye was closed And her mouth was open, he could see her tongue? Luffy was confused was Nami asking for a kiss? Nami looked pretty tired. Luffy didn't want to give her a kiss, she just swallowed all of his seed. But he shook his head at that.

Luffy was being incredibly selfish, After Nami had done all of that. If he didn't show her some passion after what she just did, Luffy didn't deserve her. Luffy leaned over and gave her a deep kiss, he was a bit hesitant to give her tongue. But scolded himself into doing it. tasting himself wasn't on his list of things to do but he reluctantly did it. He didn't even want to comment on the taste.

Nami seen slowly Luffy lean over and give her a kiss, She was shocked too see him kiss her, Nami didn't want Luffy tasting his own seed but he's the one who kissed her! Glad that Luffy was a little caring and really wanted it, Nami pushed her tongue to meet his, but Luffy wouldn't connect. She felt crushed... and being the stubborn girl she is, she pushed further to reach his. But finally, Luffy connected his tongue with hers. Nami felt **loved**! as their tongues wrestled with each other.

Nami felt reallly **loved** , and at this moment. she was in pure bliss. Luffy really loved her. Nami could only feel butterflies in her stomach. She loved that feeling. She loved Luffy.

After a moment, Nami broke the kiss eager to get started elsewhere.

She pushed him back, But he quickly recovered and attacked her shorts,

"You're Turn Nami, Shishishi"

Luffy spoke, as he slowly slithered to to her shorts, once he reached her shorts he giggled, and reached for her waist band, and practially tore off her sweats, leaving her in just her panties.

He maneuvered to where he his face was inches from panties. "Shishishi, Ok Nami" Luffy said eagerly as he went back to sucking on her tits. He picked her up and set her on her back shivered feeling his breath hit her soaked pussy. He didn't have to do this, it was her comforting him. He didn't have to please her.

"Luffy you don't have to do this,"

"Shishishi You went down on me right? So it's your turn"

Nami turned away, not wanting him to see her blush.

Luffy studied her panties. They were some white laced panties, and They were see through. However how damp they were only enhanced the visibility of her womanhood.

Damp wasn't the right word, they were soaked. He reached over to grab her panties to pull them down all the way. But she jumped a bit. Which made him laugh a bit.

"I'm not going to bite Nami, or maybe I will! Shishishi." Luffy said laughing

"Idiot, don't laugh at me..." Nami replied pouting.

He went back to pulling her panties down. He succeeded and left them around her ankles. Suddenly getting an idea.

"Nami, leave these around your ankles" Luffy spoke with a bit of a commanding tone.

"Why Luffy?" Nami asked, utterly confused.

"Well, you look kinky and sexy with them like that. Shishishi!"

"Oh…" She replied blushing.

Getting back to the main course, Luffy lifted her legs up, wanting to keep her panties around her ankles. He went under her so his head was in-between her thighs and left her milky legs to be suspended on his shoulders.

Luffy eyes quickly shifted to his stepsister's wet pussy, a blush came across his face. He never had sex before and never seen a vagina in person. but he watched enough porn to know what one looked like. But This was the first time seeing one in person. Her's looked very tight, he could see her clit pulsing for attention. Luffy looked up to see she had a **thick** bush growing in. and her bush was massive! it was like a forest! Nami had orange pubic hairs too! He found that funny, so he let out a little chuckle.

"Shishishi, you've got orange hairs down here Nami, and you never shave! That's so cute! Shishishi!"

"Sh-shut up Luffy…" Nami replied embarrassed. Luffy was staring directly at her soaked pussy, Luffy now knew how damp he made her.

This was extremely embarrassing, but before Nami could berate him further, he used his fingers to spread her lower lips apart. Causing her to moan

"Luffy~ please~ don't tease me"

But he didn't go any further than that. He was just studying her, poking and prodding her pussy. Like he's never seen one before, but before she thought anything else he started kissing around her lips giving trails of kisses up and around her her lower lips not directly kissing them, Just teasing her. Nami was very ashamed to say this... but she wanted her other hole to get just as much attention as this one. It was not very lady like to admit she wanted Luffy to fuck her ass, or tongue her down in this case. But Nami didn't care she wanted to give him her first time in everything. And that included her ass. Her throat still burned and she wanted that sensation for both of her other two holes. Her soaking pussy was willing for any punishment Luffy was going to deal out, and so was her ass. Nami **craved** that, imaging Luffy switching between her tight virgin pussy and her just as tight virgin asshole. Nami pictured Luffy finishing in one, all that nasty seed starting to leak out of her, and switching to the neglected hole, She imagined Luffy playing favorites, Pleasuring one, and leaving one to be neglected, and longing to be filled... Nami whimprered, she felt extremely empty. Her fantasies were so peverted...

But Luffy shook her out of her thoughts as he plunged his tongue as far as he could into her cunt.

"Ahh~ Luffy~ Fuck~" Nami moaned as one hand gripped the sheets and the other hand was put in his wild back hair. She also clenched his head with her thighs to keep him in place.

Luffy stuck his tongue deep into her womanhood. He loved the scent and wanted to see how she tasted. In his opinion she tasted like honey. He thought he was a big bear stealing honey from Nami's bee hive. He chuckled at the thought. But when he stuck his tongue into her he felt her thighs tighten around his head keeping him in place. Not having enough room to do anything else he began to fuck her with his tongue, Luffy felt her clench down on his tongue whenever he thrust it inside her. He knew that she was a virgin and she was as tight as she could be. But apart of him thought she was even tighter seeing that she was so eager to keep his tongue inside of her.

Luffy noticed she did different things when he licked a certain spot. Or did a certain thing to her pussy. When he used his tongue Nami moaned. When Luffy licked up and down her slit, she gripped his hair more tighter. When He kissed or licked her clit Nami clenched his head harder with her thighs.

He started to suck on her clit, loving the feeling of Nami's nub pulsing in his mouth. Hearing a lot of moans whenever he did that. He took notice of her bush again it was super thick. Deciding to taste it, he put his tongue on her hairs. Not really getting a new taste but just getting a taste of her juices that were making the hairs a little sticky. Nami quickly spoke up. Feeling a little antsy.

"Luffy~ My other hole is getting a little jealous… can you please pleasure it?" she said in a low voice.

He looked up at her. She was looking away not trying to make eye contact with him.

He backed his head up a bit. Seeing her asshole plain as day. Luffy was a bit shocked, since Nami of all people would ask him to pleasure her there. Luffy really didn't want to stick his tongue in there, seeing as the asshole was very taboo, and the possibility that it might be dirty. But he gripped her ass very hard, showing that he was going to indeed pleasure her there.

Luffy was hesitant to do anything at first but he did, Luffy rubbed her asshole with his free thumb, in the same way he rubbed her nipple. In a circular motion, this got him a grunt and a light moan. She was still lying on her back. She looked up and reached into her desk drawer. She pulled out a small bottle and handed it to him very nervously.

"Here Luffy… here's some… some lube…" she said blushing.

This was his call to continue he grabbed her bottle but continued to rub her hole. He let go of her ass and began to finger her pussy. With his left hand, she jumped at this.

"Ahh… Luffy~ please just one at a time I might break otherwise."

He just laughed finding how kinky she wanted to be, but failing to go that far with him. He continued to press on. And decided to give her ass the same treatment as her womanhood. He slowly stuck his tongue in her. It was harder to do as this hole was much tighter and constricting.

But once he did the taste he was expecting didn't come up. What he got was soap, buttermilk hand soap. Happy he didn't have to taste something far worse.

Feeling his tongue in her ass and his fingers in her pussy. she got very hot. Her little fantasy was being fulfilled.

"God that feels sooo good Luffy… don't stop please… tongue your little slut down." Nami said in-between grunts of pleasure

He continued to do this until he felt Nami grip his hair harder. And moan out. "Luffy I'm almost there… "

He heard her say this and got ready. Until then he kept tonguing her down. Then he felt her walls clench down on his fingers. And heard her moan out.

"Luffy I'm cumming!"

She gripped his hair and tightened her thighs even more. He felt her juices go down her legs licking any and all that came in his direction.

He got up from between her thighs and noticed her pussy that was still hot and wet for him. He was aching and needing relief. He spoke up to get Nami's attention.

"Are you ready Nami?" he asked making sure she was ready and not rushing into it.

She looked up at him and looked down at her womanhood. She decided it was finally time to give up her most prized treasure, her virginity. And she knew it was going to the man she loved and knew loved her back.

"Yes Luffy,You can claim your gift now" she said with certainty.

He grabbed her legs and took off her panties from her ankles. She spread open her legs wide. Nami was embarrassed. She looked away. But this was the ok. He leaned forward and lined up ready to enter Nami. He seen she was so tense. It was their first time together. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be so tense Nami, if you need me to stop I'll stop ok?"

"Ok, Thanks Luffy" Nami Replied relaxing a bit.

He continued to what he was doing, he lined it up and slowly pushed himself inside. Inch by inch he went in and god did it feel fucking amazing. Her pussy was so hot and tight.

"Fucking Luffy~" Nami Moaned

That's when he hit it. Her hymen. He looked over to Nami. And She looked at him. The two making eye contact. She shook her head yes.

"Go ahead Luffy~ take what's yours" Nami spoke, trying to sound sultry. but in reality was a stuttering mess. incredibly nervous about what was going to happen.

Luffy stared into her beautiful amber eyes, and his throat went dry. but he swallowed and spoke up. hesitation present in his voice.

"Nami..." Luffy asked, trying to get her attention.

Nami slowly turned to face him, She seen Luffy had nothing but concern in his brown eyes. Nami's voice was dry. but she spoke up

"Y-Yes Luffy?"

"Whatever Happens, I'll Take care of you, Ok?" Luffy spoke with sincerity evident in his voice.

Nami blushed and shook her head yes, understanding what he meant.

Luffy sighed, and slowly pushed forward. breaking her hymen. She made sounds of pain but he quickly kissed her on the lips to comfort her. This lasted for a few moments. When he opened his eyes he seen Nami had a few tears, worried he asked if she was ok.

"Are you alright Nami? Don't cry" Luffy spoke concerned for her.

"Idiot. These are tears of joy. I'm so happy you were the person to take my treasure. I've been waiting to give to the man I loved for a while now…" Nami replied with a blush.

"Shishishi, You have mine now Nami, we swapped! Shishishi." Luffy said with a laugh.

Her face lit up at that. She was so happy to hear that. She had his and he had her's.

"I love you Luffy," Nami said reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you too Nami," Luffy said as he leaned into the kiss.

She separated from him

"Now hurry up and Fuck me Luffy" she said anxiously.

He didn't need to be told twice he inched himself to the point where he was balls deep in her nethers. Hearing her moan every inch he pushed forward.

"God you're so tight Nami" Luffy grunted.

He began to thrust in and out first he was slow. Savoring every inch of her tight cunt he could.

"Fucking Luffy~ you're so thick. You're gonna stretch me out." Nami moaned, as she started rubbing her clit.

Nami looked backwards and spotted her lube she figured if she wanted him to take her ass too she better ask for it. She couldn't focus as Luffy kept slowly fucking her. But fortunately for her she got the cap off and put a thick amount on her fingers and started to finger her hole so it could be slick. She could feel Luffy's pace increase. Happily pounding away inside of her.

She moaned as he hit her g-spot. But deciding to switch pace she was going to ask him to switch.

"Luffy wait." She said panting heavily.

He stopped thrusting and Looked at Nami.

"Ya?"

"Can you switch holes Luffy? It's already slick for you. Please?" She replied blushing.

.Luffy didn't know why she had a kink for that particular spot. But he complied regardless. He set her down and put her in a position so both holes could be switched from each other with ease.

He lined himself up with her ass. And started to tease her, he pushed on it and rubbed on it and fingered it. Nami just moaned at his prodding and teasing since she wanted to be kinky. But it was pure torture, Luffy placed his cock between her ass cheeks and started to move. Nami was begging for it to be shoved in. but she rocked back and forth, trying to squeeze every pleasure she could. but nothing came out of it. Luffy just laughed and teased her. Nami maoned and whimpered at the emptiness.

But before Nami could voice said complaints Luffy shoved a majority of his hard cock in her ass. Nami yelled out in pain and pleasure

"Ahh fuck! Luffy~ it's so big in there~" it's going to break me in half!" Nami moaned out in pleasure and pain.

Luffy thrusted forward. Initially it was a bit hard to do since this one was super tight. But he managed, he had around six inside of her so he wasn't balls deep. But he was deep nonetheless. Compared to her tight pussy these walls were a prison. The amount of lube he had to apply to his cock was a lot. it helped but not a lot.

Luffy thrusted his length forward hearing Nami scream. He decided if she was going to want this hole to be a mainstay during sex with each other. He was going to show her no mercy. He began to fuck the orangette really hard, in and out with power not really focusing on speed. When he pulled out, Nami stopped being tense. However she was let a moment of breath before he slammed back inside of her. Causing her to moan and scream. Luffy did this over and over untill she would break.

His stepsister's ass was really tight, with every thrust, his orangette would beg for more. and Luffy would only wince. it was hard to thrust inside her ass, But it suddenly got even harder to do so, Luffy felt Nami start squeezing on his cock. with her own muscles

Luffy hissed out, "Nami~~ Stop It... it's way to too tight!"

Nami suddenly moaned out. giggling in response. but not for long as she continued to moan. "I'm sorry Step-brother~ But it feels so gooood~"

Luffy sighed, This was really weird.

Nami's mind was a bit hazy. Luffy was fucking her asshole with such intensity that she didn't have the energy to moan. But she loved it. As taboo as this was. Nami always wanted Luffy to do this. Be so rough with her she couldn't think. Although a first time was supposed to be so intimate and slow. Nami wasn't focused on that. She had him playing with her holes and started to think Luffy was being so rough so she wouldn't consider Luffy pleasing that hole in the future. She chuckled softly at that. She knew she had the energy and enthusiasm to keep at it like this for a while. She felt him pull out and switch to her snatch. She moaned as this hole brought her only pleasure. Not like her ass where pain and pleasure went hand in hand. However this hole was so hot and wet and tight he started to moan more here. And his pace picked up Significantly, he was at it like he was part rabbit.

"Luffy~ Harder~" she moaned out. Nami felt so kinky. Her tits slapping back and foryh as her step-brother stretched her out

Luffy complied, he was at it with so much power precision and speed. That it could drive him crazy. It was so hot and wet in here, he preferred Nami's pussy over her ass but only by a little, Nami seemed naughtier when Luffy was in her ass. and wanted to finish in here. So he lifted up one of her legs to go even deeper inside her, Nami was moaning constantly. He felt close. But didn't want to worry Nami with the possibility of coming inside her, so he kept quiet and decided to pull when he got to his peak.

Nami noticed his breaths were becoming labored and jagged. his thrusts slowed down somewhat significantly. Luffy was about to cum. Nami was very close too, but she didn't want Luffy to cum anywhere else but inside of her. He was going to waste it otherwise. But she knew of the consequences of him doing it inside of her. But she didn't see them as consequences.

Nami wouldn't mind seeing her stomach swell up with Luffy's children. Nami thinking of having Luffy's child made her decide that's where he was gonna finish, inside of her. So she matched his pace, hoping to speed his release up and warned him to cum in, Not out. If he didn't there was going to be hell to pay.

"Luffy I know you're about to cum, if you pull out you can say goodbye to sex for a month." Nami said very coldly.

Luffy was very surprised by that. But he knew she was being serious. Nami really wanted his seed inside of her so bad. Which confused Luffy why would she want to get to risk the possibility of getting pregnant so young? But Luffy giggled as he continue to ravage her.

He felt close to his release. so he spoke up with hesitation.

"Nami... I'm about to cum. Are you sure you want it in? What if you get pregnant.?" Luffy asked, making sure Nami was one hundred percent comfortable with the prospect.

"Of course I do Luffy. What's wrong with that? I'd love to see my stomach swell up little Luffy's or little Nami's" Nami said proudly.

Luffy smiled, and pressed on. hitting so deep. Luffy began to hit Nami's cervix, Luffy sped his pace up, hitting it **everytime** he slammed back into her. After a few moments of this Luffy came inside he,r letting all of his seed shoot into her.

"Nami! I'm coming!" Luffy screamed.

Nami moaned, feeling his hot cum shoot inside her. This sent her over that edge, and she came. And came hard. screaming Luffy's name Her walls **_clenched_** around Luffy's thick swollen cock. Prolonging her orgasm. And keeping him in place. A few moments later they settled down they were both breathing heavily. Both extremely tired. Luffy pulled out and slowly went limp. Nami went and pressed herself against him to cuddle. All three of her holes were sore from Luffy's cock. And Nami **fucking** **loved** it, she remained in bliss until Luffy spoke up.

"Nami, I love you."

"Idiot, I love you too"

Nami leaned over and gave him a kiss. Which Luffy returned. and they laid their in silence. for a few moments, until Luffy spoke up

"So... little Luffy's huh? Shishishi!" Luffy finished, as he started rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yup, I want a whole batch of little Nami's and Luffy's." Nami replied, giggiling, and finished kissing his cheek. and reaching over him shut off the lamp.

Luffy laughed, and embraced her in a hug.

"Night Nami,"

"Goodnight, Luffy" Nami replied, snuggling into his arms and falling asleep.

The End.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _A/N: Bang Pow Zoom..._

 _Revised: 11/14/17. I added a lot more. like a thousand words more, I fixed some grammer and replaced a lot of the he/She with the correct words. Nami/Luffy Etc. it got really steamy._

 _People asking about Nami's kink... I got that idea from 50's housewives. They were all alone a majority of the time and probably were Into some kinky stuff like that..._

Read and Review - MapleJordan22


	4. The Car Ride

The Car ride.

Luffy/Nami.

A/N: Let me Preface and say this does not affect the plot at all. this is not a continuation. just a one-off I didn't want to publish as a new story. so **_housewife ended,_** and that story is open ended and is up to interpretation on how they continue their relationship. this is just a one shot. So i can't call it a chapter four and I don't

X X X X

Luffy.

He was hitting the bag with Zoro, That bag was all he needed to get his frustrations out. His strict regiment got him out of any bad moods.

Being at the gym was super fun, Luffy got to lift weights, get in the ring every now and then and hit the bag. He didn't do it to get strong he did it because it was fun! Him and Zoro have been training since He was 15 and Zoro was 17. Luffy just walked in one day and started punching the punching bag. Zoro was at the opposite one adjacent to his. he was hitting his hard too.

Soon after, it became a competition between the two. The two became best friends, and regularly hit the gym together. Not after long the gym closed, it was tuesday the owner closed early on Tuesdays. It was six o'clock.

"You need a ride, Luffy?" Zoro asked him, as he opened the driver's side of his car. His car was black and a two door. Luffy didn't know the model. But it was a nice car.

"Nah I'm good I got my bike," Luffy replied gesturing to his pedals of his old two speeder.

Zoro soon replied with a frown, "You're seventeen Luffy. You need to learn how to drive" Zoro scolded him

"You're the last one to talk how many accidents have you been in?" Luffy shook him off with laughter.

"Tsch, whatever, see you tomorrow." Zoro replied as he sped off.

Luffy turned to get on his bike. But before he could a car pulled up and honked at him, startling him a bit. Luffy sighed, knowing who showed up to baby him with a ride home. His girlfriend, or his step sister. Well technically both. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Luffy! I'm here!" Spoke his Orangette girlfriend, as she hollered from the car. Nami soon popped the trunk.

"Put your bike in the trunk," Nami told him.

He walked to the back and placed his speeder in the trunk. Luffy didn't want a ride. Because Nami always paraded him around like he was a trophy, that and they also got a little filthy when Nami drove him around.

Luffy walked to the passenger side and debated on getting in the back. Knowing Nami would assault him with a barrage of kisses and hugs. The backseat was tempting… But she honked the horn. Luffy knew she was getting impatient. Sighing, he went to get in shotgun. As he sat down Nami immediately gave Luffy as kiss on the cheek.

Smooch!* "Hey Sweetie, I missed you~" Nami said in a sultry tone as she retracted her lips from his left cheek.

"Nami~" Luffy whined "Not in Public"

However, as Luffy finished he knew he had upset Nami.

"Are you ashamed of us Luffy?" Nami pulled away with a pout.

Luffy sighed, he loved Nami very much. But society wasn't as accepting, he didn't want the two of them to be shunned for finding love. The situation was complicated enough, he figured they didn't need to further that along.

Trying to smooth things over before Nami got mad at him he spoke in a apologizing tone. "Nami, you know I love you. But people know us, they know that we're step siblings." Luffy tried to sound sincere but he knew he failed, sensing Nami's anger and feelings being hurt as he spoke.

Nami continued to look at him with a glare. As he met her Amber eyes . "I didn't ask that Luffy, I know you love me… I asked are you ashamed."

He sighed again, Nami really liked playing games with him sometimes. And Luffy didn't want to play this game. He wanted to end it, as Nami was fond of teasing him. She was very good at making it obvious when she was teasing and when she wasn't. So Luffy had to tread carefully. Not wanting arouse her anger.

"No I'm not" Luffy quickly replied. He knew his affection for her was genuine. If push came to shove, he would gladly choose Nami over anyone.

"Prove it," Nami dared him.

Luffy glanced over to the gym to see the cameras. Knowing they were off Because Foxy the owner, shut off the electricity after the gym closed. He also knew nobody else was outside the gym as him and Zoro were the first to come in and the last to leave. Luffy looked over to Nami, studying her soft lips with red lipstick plastered on them. He quickly leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

This getting him a smirk, As the two of them shared a moment of passion.

Luffy pulled away eager to get home and shower. He heard Nami groan in anger at him.

'Let's get home Nami," Luffy spoke as he ignored her petty greediness. but something was off, His seat was adjusted way back which confused him. How Luffy didn't notice it when he sat down he didn't know.

Nami's response was a "Hmph" as she started up the car and drove.

Luffy reached back to adjust the seat as the way he was sitting was far too uncomfortable.

"Leave your seat like that." Nami growled at him.

Petrified, Luffy put his hands back on his lap.

They drove for about ten minutes. Driving by and seeing the town, But then came to a stop in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Seeing the concrete of a rundown building a few hundred feet ahead of them.

Luffy looked over to Nami, she was unfastening her seat belt. His wasn't on as couldn't get it out of the door. As he leaned over to open the door. Nami stopped him.

"Lean back." She simply told him.

He sighed again. This was one of the reasons he didn't want a ride from her. As quickies in her car always made him antsy. Luffy really craved his girlfriend's touches afterwards.

"Nami, if we're gonna do this why can't we just get a hotel room?"

His girlfriend quickly scoffed at this, speaking up in anger. "No way Luffy, why should we have to pay money to just have a little fun? and besides everytime we get a hotel room I have to pay for it. Now shut up and stop complaining."

So he did. Nami advanced quickly, her soft hands eagerly reaching down to pull his gym shorts down. Once they were around his ankles she continued to move his boxers until his length was bare to see.

Luffy looked away embarrassed that she was willing to do this sort of thing in public. He felt her hands rub on his length. Slowly massaging it so it would get hard. That it did as soon as he looked over to see it grew in length. Getting stiff he grunted as Nami wrapped her left hand around it. Her other hand supporting her so she could continue the handjob.

Luffy didn't mind this, Nami's technique had improved since they had begun dating She knew how to make him embarrassed if she wanted too. But what he couldn't stand was the little stares Nami gave him every now and then. Like she wanted to remind him of how taboo what they were doing was. Like right now. Nami was staring intently into his eyes. Trying to see something if not anything. Luffy then seen Nami lean to take his length into her mouth. He had restrain. Wanting to be a gentleman and let Nami set and control the pace. He did on instinct thrust at her every now and then. But he knew to apologise for it.

She was teasing him, just barely putting any of his cock into her mouth. Just the tip and an inch or two. Currently grinning sheepishly at him. Bobbing her mouth down and up again 'this is so hot..' Luffy shook his head. Nami continued to tease him

"Nami~" Luffy whined at her. "Stop teasing! I don't tease you!" Luffy fake pouted at her, Nami just grinned again at him and finally took him deeper.

Giving Nami a moan for her effort.

"Nami~ that feels sooo goooood~"

Luffy moaned out. Loving the feeling of her lips around his length. Nami's mouth felt amazing. Luffy could feel all of her tongue wrapping around his length. He leaned his head back and stared at the top of the car.

X X X X

' ** _Slurp…'_** Nami's Mind was very hazy. Luffy's thick cock tasted so good. She tasted the sweat of Luffy's long day. It was a little salty. But nevertheless she still persisted on making Luffy's day a bit better. She was in her car giving her step brother a blowjob, that really made her lower lips wet and start to crave attention. That was so raunchy! That made Nami giggle.

Luffy was a great boyfriend. Luffy really made her feel so loved, Despite their circumstances. Luffy truly made her feel so appreciated.

She continued to suck on luffy's thick length, making sure all of his tasty cock was engulfed by her orifice. From the bottom of his shaft where it met his balls, to the tip of his long cock Nami bobbed her head. Luffy groaning and moaning as he stared up at the roof of her car. All in an attempt to avoid her perverted gaze.

Nami was so turned on, His long cock filled the entirety of her mouth. Still, there was at least an inch or two that was neglected and that made Nami feel a bit dissatisfied, She felt as if she wasn't doing her best and Luffy deserved her best. So Nami forced it all into her mouth. And luffy's response was to place his hand atop her head. Any resistance Nami could muster to try to rise up was futile as he aimed to keep her in place.

Nami continued to bob her head, one hundred percent focused on making sure Luffy would cum his bitter milk. Nami studied his face. A blush appeared on hers as she noticed the drool leaking from his mouth.

'Did she really make him feel that good?' was Luffy so lost in the waves of pleasure he just couldn't moan anymore?

However, she soon got her answer as she heard Luffy groan really loudly and press his hand downwards. As a plethora of his sticky seed suddenly exploded into her mouth. Her once groggy hazy eyes shot open as Luffy let a few shots off directly against the back of her mouth.

Nami was given a second or two to relax her throat before the rest of his jizz started to pop off and coat her throat. Nami gulped and gulped as she felt it burn her throat. Slowly closing her eyes to get lost in this feeling of… bliss as her lover released his juices.

After a few moments the last of his cum had gone down her throat. Leaving that ever so present burning sensation. That Nami would end up craving for the rest of the day. She felt luffy's hand retract from atop her head and she slowly retracted her herself from his receding length. It slowly going limp. She'd miss the taste, his length tasted very… sweaty today. Well... until next time Nami mused, as she wiped off her mouth.

X X X X

Luffy

He shook his head to get the grogginess out of his eyes. Luffy felt amazing. He loved Nami's blowjob's. His gaze shifted to his orangette stepsister. Currently wiping off her mouth. Her orange hair was super messy and some strings of her hair would cling together… Luffy blushed and shook his head slowly pulling up his shorts

Luffy noticed she had her right eye closed, Nami was panting very heavily and just looked exhausted. Her gaze slowly met his.

Luffy stared at the panting orangette. She slowly spoke up. A single word and a simple request which caused Luffy to cringe.

 ** _"Kiss?"_**

Luffy continued to study her. And she slowly opened her mouth, revealing her tongue covered in his seed which… well Luffy didn't really need to explain on why he didn't like kisses after her blowjob's.

Luffy held in a sigh and spoke a single word, hoping he didn't sound too bitter.

"Fine"

Luffy leaned in and slowly locked lips with his girlfriend. Nami very eager to wrestle with his tongue. Their tongues clashed as they both fought for dominance.

In the end, Luffy just chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend Nami.

' _We're such a mess Shishishi!'_ but truthfully Luffy wouldn't have it any other way.

X X X X

 _A/N: That ending was very sweet… and kinda gross, Lol, but I like to think it shows luffy's dedication._ _Anyways, where does this take place? I dunno it can be read as a stand alone. Or it can be fan service. which it doesn't affect the main plot. Your choice._ _Is Luffy a little OC? Well not really, just because he describes what he sees doesn't meant it's ooc._ _Anyways, I Redid chapter three, so Reread that if you want. And updates to lonely Nami's plunder and The second half of Birthday girl are abroad, so wait patiently._

Till next time. Read and Review -MapleJordan22


End file.
